Te amare por siempre
by ikko-chan
Summary: UNA CHICA RUBIA CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE SU MADRE, DE COMO DIO A LUZ LOS SENTIMIENTOS.


**ADVERTENCIA SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD POR FAVOR EVITA LEER EL CONTENIDO DEL FIC, **

**SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 18+.**

**te amare por siempre**

Invierno un clima donde uno no puede salir mucho por el tremendo frio que hace, me gusta el clima, odio las temporadas de calor me ponen bochornosa, pero la verdad disfruto de mis trajes de baño que me compra mi mama, oh sí que grosera soy no me eh presentado, hola soy Samantha A. Shortman, tengo 16 años vivo con mis padres, tengo una hermano menor de 10 años, va en la primaria 118, y yo en la secundaria, tengo muchos planes en mi vida, mi madre dice que no planee nada porque tal vez no me salgan como son. Se la historia de mis padres, como se conocieron, y como surgió el amor entre ellos, tengo el diario de mi madre lo he guardado desde que yo era una pequeña niña de 5 años cuando, era una niña muy curiosa, traviesa más que nada, era una niña que la hacían llamar a sus padres, pero mientras fui creciendo eh cambiado mucho, si, si eh cambiado. Mis padres son de lo mejor los quiero mucho, mi madre es una gran escritora, trabaja en la editorial, ha hecho 6 novelas ahora va para la séptima, una de sus novelas va dedicada para mí, esa novela es porque fue mi llegada, mi padre es médico cirujano, muy reconocido en la ciudad de hillwood ha hecho viajes fuera de la ciudad, una vez mi padre me llevo a su trabajo entre a su oficina.

*************Flashback *****************

-papá todo el día estas aquí?.-dijo la pequeña rubia

-sí, cuando necesiten algo vienen a mi oficina, cuando me llaman tengo que ir a los quirófanos.-dijo el padre

-papi a quien me parezco?.-dijo la pequeña agarrando la fotografía donde los dos rubios estaban sonriendo.

-tienes parecido de los dos, esos ojos verdes que son los míos, el rostro de tu madre, pero sabes que más.-dijo el rubio

-que papi?.-dijo

-eres un angelito, muy traviesa.-dijo el rubio haciéndole cosquillas a su hija

-disculpe la molestia.-dijo la recepcionista

-sí que pasa.-dijo el rubio

-tiene una visita de su amigo.-dijo la recepcionista

-oh sí que pase.-dijo el rubio parándose

-pase por favor.-dijo la recepcionista

Entro el mejor amigo desde la primaria acompañado de su hijo.

-hola hermano como estas?.-dijo el moreno

-bien Gerald.-dijo el rubio haciendo su saludo

-oh si te presento a mi hijo, no lo había traído antes porque estaba en la guardería, ven Dylan.-dijo Gerald

El pequeño niño moreno claro se escondía atrás de la pierna de su papa, cuando vio a una niña parada alado del escritorio.

-oh te presento a Samantha.-dijo el rubio viendo que al rubia se acercaba.-samantha el es Dylan, Dylan ella es samantha.-dijo arnold

-hola, quieres jugar?.-dijo Samantha

-bueno.-dijo Dylan tímido

-vaya y así comienza la amistad, y como van las cosas con helga?.. ya saco su nueva novela.-dijo el moreno

-bien, todo está bien, y tú con Phoebe, vi que van a tener otro hijo.-dijo el rubio haciendo una cara picara

-si, es que, jejejeje, fue una noche de copas.-dijo Gerald rascándose el cuello

****************end flashback*****************

Ay ese recuerdo muy bien no puedo olvidar, el momento en que vi a Dylan, si si ya se que se preguntaran, hemos sido amigos desde el prescolar, primaria, luego surgió una gran química entre nosotros en la secundaria actualmente seguimos juntos, mi padre no pudo creer que me enamorara del hijo de su mejor amigo, pero los mantendré en contacto siempre al igual con mi madre con su mejor amiga, se podrían decir consuegra, se que aun es muy temprana edad para decir que me casare, es broma! No claro que no me casare a mis 16 años, ire a la universidad de Harvard junto con Dylan, el estará en leyes, yo en artes y ciencias.

-samantha!.-dijo una mujer

Ella es mi madre, mi padre me dice que me paresco a ella cuando era adolecente, vi su foto cuando estaban jóvenes, no es que diga que están viejos, si no en su adolescencia, note que si me parezco demasiado a ella pero mis ojos verdes hace que se note la diferencia, mi hermano heredo esos ojos de mi madre azules como el mar, oh es cierto les contare como surgió su amor entre mi madre y padre, porque en su diario de mi madre dice que lo ama demasiado, recita muy bien las poesías, por eso es que es una gran escritora, bien les diré como mis padres se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos todo empezó cuando mi madre estaba hablando y viendo el relicario de una foto de mi padre…

******************flash back ******************

-_oh mi querido y bello cabeza de balón, por cuanto tiempo mas tendre que esperar para decirte y ser valiente de mis sentimientos mas profundos que te tengo, oh mi romeo, esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizan en solo verte, yo tengo que ser tu guerrera para alejarte de esas arpías que no valoran lo que tienes, que le ves si no tienen sentimientos, bueno son bonitas y populares cosa que yo soy rebelde y bonita no lo se, y ellas son "amables" pero solo contigo, no tienen sentimientos son unas materialistas, osea soy la única la única que te ama en verdad, un amor tan profundo que no se compararía con nadie.-suspira.-aayy arnold._

-helga?.-dijo el rubio

-arnold?.-dijo sorprendida.-pero que haces aquí?

-solo fui a ver al entrenador…y… te vi aquí sentada.-dijo arnold

-ah… pues …. No escuchaste nada verad?.-dijo helga

-la verdad… si escuhe.-dijo arnold apenado

-que?!.-dijo helga nerviosa

-lo siento, es que en escuchar como decias mi nombre, no pude dejar de oir lo que mas ibas a decir.-dijo arnold sonrojado

-arnold… yo….-decia la rubia sonrojada

-helga, en verdd sientes algo por mi?.-dijo arnold mirándola

-este…yo…yo…la verdad es que yo…-dijo helga nerviosa.-vamos helga dilo dilo es tu oportunidad!.-decia su mente

-helga, encerio te..gusto?.-dijo arnold sobándose el cuello

-yo…yo…rayos arnold me gustas!, no puedo dejar de penar en ti, cada noche y cada mañana sueño y despierto en como llamarte la atención para que te fijes en mi, y alejarte de esas arpías que no te valoran como eres, yo si te valoraría, eh estado enamorada de ti desde hace años.-dijo helga exaltada.-me gustas arnold me gustas!, es mas te amo te amoo!.-dijo helga

-me..amas?.-dijo arnold sonrojado

-si arnold te amo, no eh podido decirte mis sentimientos a temer que me rechazaras y que…-dijo la rubia

-igual pienso lo mismo.-dijo el rubio interrumpiéndola

-que?.-dijo helga sorprendida

-helga, tu tambien me gustas, eh visto como rechazas a los chicos, ellos babean por ti, eres linda y guapa, cuando quería decírtelo me daba miedo a que tu fueraz a rechazarme, pero me di cuenta que tienes esos sentimientos por mi.-dijo arnold sonrojado

-yo, yo nunca te rechazaría.-dijo helga sonrojada

-pero ahora, estamos aquí parados declarando todo lo que sentimos.-dijo arnold ronrojado y sobándose el cuello

-sí, que loco.-dijo helga sobándose el brazo

-no, no es nada de eso.-dijo el rubio acercándose a helga agarrando su barbilla y dándole un tierno beso siendo correspondido.

***************end flashback ******************

Así es como mis padres se revelaron, mi madre estaba enamorada de mi padre tan tan enamorada y aun lo sigue estando, nada más de pensar que mi madre alejaba las novias de mi papa, y decir que era una rebelde me imagino en qué forma lo habrá hecho.

****************************16 AÑOS ATRÁS **********************************

(escuchar la canción de blondie de on way or another para el ambiente del fic)

La rubia como todas la conocían como una rebelde en la secundaria, todos los chicos se fijaban en tal rubia, helga moría por arnold, el rubio tenía su novia, Sasha una de las porristas, tez blanca, ojos cafés y cabello negro, comportamiento engreída y alzada, solo se conformaba a lo material, primera novia de arnold y ex, Helga le hacía maldades a la pequeña niña de papi, en el baile de primavera le piso el vestido provocando que el vestido se rompiera y le miraban la ropa interior para colmo era hilo dental todos se reían de ella. Hannah segunda exnovia de arnold alta atlética tez morena clara ojos color miel cabello largo y ondulado castaño, capitana del equipo de volibol, solo duraron 2 semanas el tiempo record que Helga los separara por llevarle un video que lo engañaba con otro chico fuera de la escuela. Charlotte otra chica hija de papi, tez blanca ojos azules cabello rubio y ondulado, duración con arnold 3 meces, Helga le hizo una travesura con el bronceado que la rubia se ponía a un color naranja, y arnold no le gustaba las bronceadas a un color naranja. Cuarta y última exnovia de arnold, Peyton tez blanca de ojos verdes y cabello castaño rebelde igual que Helga, la rubia le puso una trampa a la castaña en su casillero una bomba de pintura, Peyton fue a ver a la rubia desquitándose con ella y arnold la mira pelearse con su mejor amiga, la castaña echándole la culpa a Helga pero no tenía pruebas que fuera ella, relación de ellos fracaso, duración 3 días.

Ya veo que mi madre si hacia bien su trabajo.

-samantha hija ven a comer, llevo 5 minutos llamándote y no haces caso.-dijo la rubia

-si madre.-dijo samantha dirigiéndose a su madre

-porque tardas, acaso llegara Dylan?.-dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos

-llegara más tarde, iremos a cenar en chef parís.-dijo Samantha dando una pequeña sonrisa

-bien, solo cuídate y no vayas hacer cosas peores.-dijo Helga alzando una ceja

-por favor mama, no empieces.-dijo samantha

-hazle caso a tu madre.-dijo el rubio

-papa… pero es que no voy hacer nada malo.-dijo samantha

-aun así jovencita, aunque seas novia del hijo de mi mejor amigo no creas que no nos damos cuenta.-dijo el rubio tomando su café

-pero qué?... criminal! No hago nada.-dijo samantha alejándose

-ay estos niños.-dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos

-sí, aún recuerdo cuando nació.-dijo arnold mirando a su hija bajar las escaleras

-sí yo igual, y más esa noche.-dijo helga con mirada picara

**********************flashback*********************

La rubia llegaba de su trabajo de la editorial, dejaba el montón de papeles en la mesa, se quitó la peineta que sostenía su largo cabello rubio y vio un camino de rosas en las escaleras. Vio una nota en la pequeña mesa.

_Mi querida Helga eres la mujer más hermosa que eh tenido en mi vida, tu romeo te espera sigue el camino de rosas y veras lo que encontraras._

La rubia se sonrojo al leer la pequeña nota que le había dejado arnold, siguió el camino de rosas en las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación se alumbraba unas velas aromatizadas.

-pero qué?.-dijo la rubia sorprendida al ver la habitación en la cama con petalos de rosas rosas y rojas. El rubio se asomaba

-feliz aniversario número 3.-dijo arnold dándole un beso tierno

-feliz aniversario.-dijo helga sonrojada

-que gusta?, lo hice para ti.-dijo arnold señalando toda la habitación siendo alumbrada solo con velas.

-es tan… tan romántico, lindo de tu parte.-dijo helga

-lo hago porque te amo, y te amare por mil años más.-dijo arnold

-arnold nunca olvidare este detalle tan hermoso.-dijo Helga sonrojada y besando al rubio

(Poner la canción de Flightless Bird, American Mouth para el ambiente de la escena) Arnold correspondiendo el beso de la rubia, ese beso se volvió apasionado, sus manos del rubio se posaban en la cintura de Helga, acercándola más a el, la rubia sentía el bulto del zipper, arnold le quitaba la ropa puesta que tenía la rubia haciendo que solo quedara con prendas pequeñas, Helga hacia lo mismo con él, arnold la cargo hasta llevarla a la cama, no se despegaban del beso que se daban, Helga estaba debajo de arnold, el rubio le besaba el cuello, sus manos pasaban por su pierna de la rubia haciendo que se abriera, Helga le besaba la oreja, el rubio seguía besándola paso por sus labios de ella luego bajaba besando sus senos, le quito la prenda que le estorbaba, luego con sus manos le acariciaba los senos, la rubia gemía, arnold le besaba los senos, veía como se excitaba, arnold le quietaba la ropa interior de la rubia luego la de él, Helga sentía el miembro que rosaba entre sus piernas, el rubio se puso entre sus piernas de ella, poso sus labios contra los de ella, luego poco a poco fue penetrándola, la rubia lo abrazaba por el dolor. Arnold la miro. -estoy bien estoy bien.-dijo Helga tranquila -te lastime?.-dijo arnold -no, no.-dijo Helga tomando aire -te amo.-dijo arnold besándola -yo también te amo arnold.-dijo Helga correspondiéndolo Los dos rubios se besaban apasionadamente, la rubia gemía del placer que sentía, estaba en el éxtasis al igual que arnold, los dos estaban más que excitados, el veía a Helga mover sus caderas de tan excitada que estaba, arnold no aguantaba más hasta que se vino dentro de ella. Arnold agitado que estaba se acostó alado de la rubia, los dos se veian y se daban un tierno beso. *************************end flashback********************** -recordaste esa noche verdad?.-dijo arnold mirándola pícaramente -tu que crees?.-dijo helga dando una sonrisa picara -no lo hagan enfrente de mi por favor.-dijo su hijo menor -Aarón.-dijo arnold -está bien está bien, ire a comer.-dijo Aarón -sabes, mi vida?.-dijo arnold -dime.-dijo helga acercándose a arnold -eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y exitosa, desde ese momento que descubrí de tus verdaderos sentimientos nunca te dejare por nada ni por nadie.-dijo arnold abrazando a la rubia -gracias amor, ni yo te dejare por nada del mundo, eres un estupendo doctor muy reconocido en la ciudad, te amo y te amare por siempre.-dijo Helga dándole unos pequeños besos -y yo te amare por mil años más.-dijo arnold Los dos rubios se besaban, luego bajaron al comedor con sus hijos. Bien esta es mi familia, mis padres aún se siguen amando y así seguirán por el resto de su vida, espero que la reunión que nos citó mi mama sea algo interesante, tal vez me den en mi cumpleaños un viaje a España o a parís, la verdad no lo sé, sé que aún falta para mi cumpleaños, espero viajemos juntos como familia. -bien chicos, le tenemos una gran noticia.-dijo arnold -nos vamos de viaje? Ay por favor digan que si!.-dijo Aaron con emoción -no hijo.-dijo Helga dando una sonrisa -entonces que es papa?.-dijo Samantha -bien.-decía el rubio tomando de la mano de Helga.-hijos, van a tener un hermanito.-dijo sonriendo al igual que Helga. Bien eso es más emocionante que un viaje en familia o un regalo de cumpleaños, tendré un hermano o hermana o capaz hermanos gemelos, uno que sabe, a esperar a el futuro miembro de la familia Shortman.


End file.
